cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Shuhang/Cultivation/Sixth Stage True Monarch
Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Song Shuhang mistakenly joined an Eighth to Ninth Heavenly Tribulation and already passed the first two waves and currently transcending the third and final wave of the tribulation. Since the events in Throne of Wealth Dispersal, rumours started to spread that Song Shuhang was actually a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal due to his battle prowess against an actual Immortal, his ability to enter the ninth layer and the faint but unmistakable Tribulation Immortal’s life force. Opening Wave Song Shuhang was struck unprepared by the opening wave, making him the one and only Eighth Promotes Ninth tribulation transcender to die during the opening wave. However, since his death took place near Eat Melon’s immortal cave, the death was mistaken as Eat Melon’s. Using his Resurrection Coin, he immediately resurrected after 10 minutes, still in the Heavenly Tribulation World. First Wave: Transforming Mortality Into Immortality Ever since Song Shuhang successfully survived Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation’s First Wave: Transforming Mortality Into Immortality, his body is emitting a faint but unmistakable Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal’s Life Force aura. Second Wave: Formation of Tribulation Bone Despite successfully transcending the Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation’s Second Wave, Song Shuhang[[ was unable to condense the tribulation bone since he wasn’t an actual Profound Sage. The tribulation bone was formed by [[Promise and Waiting instead. Third Wave: Tribulation of A Thousand Days An astronomical amount of Purple Night Divine Thunder appeared in this wave. Usually, the Divine Thunder will only shows up on the final days of the third wave. Sixth Stage True Monarch In order to help him survive, Golden Pupil Lady Kunna a.k.a the Dragon Net switched his consciousness with his doppelgänger. He then had a month to complete his gold cores and transcend the Fifth Promotes Sixth Heavenly Tribulation, since theoretically the tribulation will pull out his real body out of the Heavenly Tribulation World. Song Shuhang then decided to enter his first ever closed up meditation in the Scarlet Dragon Cave, somewhere near the Dragon Tribe Clan. At first, he planned to closing up for ten days to half a month, with the remaining time as a buffer if he was unable to find the inspiration to complete the cores. Rather than properly closing up, Shuhang spent the time running all over the places by using Astral Projection, including going to the Realm of Ancient Serenities. First Minor Realm: Gold Core Transformed into Spirit Lake Dragon Soul Spirit Lake This was the first spirit lake formed during the Fifth Promotes Sixth Heavenly Tribulation. The lake has nine layers, while the lake soul is a small sized Song Shuhang with dragon horns and wings, together with a giant whale tail. The Gold Core Composition’s World appeared on the bottom of the lake. Ancient Witch Core Spirit Lake This was the second spirit lake formed after a Celestial Heavenly Tribulation was destroyed by Shuhang with a LV 7 magecraft, 《Ice Dragon》. An area of 1 kilometer diameter was frozen due to the effects of the spell. The Ancient Witch Core melted into a blood lake with nine layers. The QR Code Gold Core Composition appeared on the bottom of the lake and projected a 3 dimensional ancient witch blood sacrifice drawing. Mechanical Core Spirit Lake The outer covering of the mechanical core melted, while the metal cover and the energy cable unceasingly expanded until they became a nine-layered spirit lake. Inside the metal cover, the was a metal core that didn’t melt and sinked to the bottom of the lake. Because the core reactor at that time was a 4-koma manga’s structure, the spirit lake neatly divided into four, each one appears to be independent and yet interconnected’s lake soul. Blood Demon Spirit Lake Just like the other spirit lakes, this is also nine-layered spirit lake. Currently, not much is known about the spirit lake’s characteristics. Karmic Virtue Spirit Lake Just like the other spirit lakes, this is also nine-layered spirit lake. Currently, not much is known about the spirit lake’s characteristics. Treasure Core Spirit Lake This spirit lake was formed after a flood dragon Heavenly Tribulation was destroyed by using Yellow Mountain’s legacy’s unique sword art, 《Heavenly Cast Black And Yellow Sword》. Just like the previous spirit lakes, this is also nine-layered spirit lake. Eighth Stage Ancient Saint 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation Main article: 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation Gold Core Spirit Lake The seventh spirit lake, Gold Core Spirit Lake was formed during the Eighth Stage tribulation. Currently, not much is known about the spirit lake’s characteristics. However, just like the other spirit lakes, this is also nine-layered spirit lake. Ancient Saint Seal The Ancient Saint Seal used Shuhang’s Dragon Net ID, Tyrant Dragon as his Ancient Saint Title. Ancient Saint Sermon Sixth Stage True Monarch First Minor Realm: Gold Core Transformed into Spirit Lake The Fat Whale Gold Core sprayed water and stared to form a lake, but didn't melt. All the other spirit lakes water started to flow into it transforming the lake into something more akin to a sea. The Fat Whale swims up and down in the spirit lake. Star Path A Star Path was formed by his core marks, that had almost every one of his cultivator friends on it. Soft Feather was on the first and last positions, simultaneously occupying two positions. At the end of the path is a gate. Inside the Dragon Star Gate is the last mark, ‘true me’ mark. Anyone looking at the mark will see himself. Sixteen, White and White Two were absent from the line up for unknown reasons. Second Minor Realm: Life Wheel on the Lake At the end of the Battle of Ruism, the seven small lakes started to form the life wheel by using the energy from Holy Man’s obsession. The life wheels will be high grade since all seven lakes are from cores with nine dragon marks or equivalent, the living items are without parallel in history and the Heavenly Astral already made into Red-roast Heavenly Tribulation meal. Third Minor Realm: Ten Layers of Heaven By using the energy of Holy Man’s obsession, at the end of the Battle of Ruism, Song Shuhuang was able to breakthrough all the way to the Sixth Layer of Heaven, for all seven small spirit lakes. At first, since he has seven small lakes, Shuhang wanted to try an experiment. He wanted to skip the Seventh Layer of Heaven, and started to condense a nascent soul in a spirit lake. However, his idea was opposed by almost everybody, except Heart Demon Scarlet Firmament who dutifully doing its job. Just as he was going to break through the Seventh Layer of Heaven, he ran out of Strength of Heavenly Astral. Moreover, his body already reached its limits, if not for the drop of holy blood, his body would have already exploded. As such, he was ‘advised’ by Pavilion Lord Chu to take a good and proper rest. Later, Shuhang broke through the remaining four layers (Seventh to Tenth Layer of Heavens) in all seven small spirit lakes under the influence of the seven dragon pearls.Just like the previous six layers, the break through speed was the fastest speed ever known in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Fourth Minor Realm: Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent Divine Dragon agreed to teach Shuhang the 《Ape Dragon Nascent Soul Ingenious Method》 in return for the latter’s service as presiding officer (temporary) of the Second Station: Divine Dragon Acknowledgement. Demon Emperor Hezhi transmitted Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal’s energy to Shuhang, hoping the energy will explode the latter’s body when absorbed. At first, Shuhang wanted to reject the energy transfer, but was advised against it by the ‘Already Dead’ Fairy Cheng Lin. Cheng Lin suggested to divide the energy into 42 batches (6 dantians × 7 refills). If the batching failed, Shuhang to re-route the energy to his spirit ghost, and she’ll handle it from there. However, according to White Two, there is a risk of the rate of conversion is slower than the rate of absorption. As such, there is still a high risk for Shuhang to explode due to the massive quantity of spirit energy. Trivia Category:Song Shuhang